A Dance
by newworldwriter1
Summary: What happen's whe Eragon and Arya go dancing? rated T for romanticyness. it's really not that bad. just to be safe. No longer posted under movies. Rather OOC. thx to ComatoseRose for pointing out my error. the song in the last chapter is PIECES by RED. Written before the third book.
1. Chapter 1

A Dance.

This takes place before the Agaetí Blödhren. Arya is showing Eragon and Saphira a part of the forest.

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I unfortunately DO NOT OWN THIS. Just the random plot adaptation

****

"Here is the clearing I wished to show you. It was my favorite place as a youngling. I would come here and sing to the trees, to practice shaping them." Arya said.

Eragon looked around and saw the clearing. He saw the various trees in different shapes. Some were twisted while others were curvy. He could see how much hard work she had put in to shaping them.

"What else did you like to do as a child, Arya?" Eragon asked. Arya turned around, almost as if she was shy. "You don't have to reply if you don't want to."

Arya turned back to face Eragon and Saphira. "No. Um. I loved dancing as a child. I would dance here when I was done singing to the trees." Arya said with a faint smile.

"Really? I wouldn't think of you as a dancer. Not that I don't think you could do it! You can! You obviously have the figure for it. No! I wasn't noticing your figure. Not that you don't have one but… No not butt" Eragon stumbled over his words, becoming more nervous with each word.

"_Calm yourself little one_." Saphira said. "_You're stumbling over your words. Please stop before you say something foolish."_

"It is alright Eragon. I understand what you are trying to say. Well, at least as much as you do. Yes, I used to dance here for hours." Arya replied. "What about you? Do you know how to dance, Eragon?"

"Yes. A little. But only formal dancing because the only time I danced was at Anna's coming of age ceremony. Anna was a girl in Carvahall. She was a friend of Katrina's." Eragon said a look of remembrance on his face. "Do you know formal dancing? Well you probably do, considering you're a princess."

"Well, actually, I don't. It was never required." Arya said

"Oh." Was Eragon's reply. After Eragon spoke, all was silent. Arya could see that Eragon wanted to say something, but held his tongue. Finally, Saphira broke the silence.

"Just ask her little one! No! I'll ask her for you! Arya, Eragon would like to know if you would like him to show you a formal dance."

"Actually, I would like to learn. Would you teach me Eragon?" Arya answered

"Oh! o-of course!" Eragon moved towards Arya and took one hand in his. He started moving his other hand when he backed away. "But um… Arya svit-kona, I have to hold on to your waist. Please don't throw me into tree."

"I won't throw you into a tree. I promise." Arya reassured him.

"Thank you." Eragon said, as he once again moved towards Arya, took her hand in his, and put the other around her waist.

"Okay. This dance is a waltz. Just do the opposite of my steps. First, I step forward and you step back. Good. Then I step to my right and you to your left. Then I step back and you forward. Then I step to my left and you to your right. Got it? Let's try it again. Back, left, forward, right. Perfect!" Eragon was instructing Arya, but he could as easily just said follow me because all of her movements mirrored his perfectly.

"That was easy!" Arya said with a smile. "And I didn't even have to throw you into a tree." Saphira chuckled, amused.

"Ha ha ha." Was Eragon's angry reply. "Very funny. There is more to a waltz then that. While dancing all these steps, the couple must also spin in a circle, occasionally split, and dip. It is not that easy."

"I am sorry for my comment. I did not mean to offend you." Arya said quietly.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. It is just that this dance came so much easier for you then for me." Eragon replied humbly. " Would you care to try again?"

"Of course." Arya replied as they began to dance. They spun around as they danced, flowing like water. The movements came fluidly and gracefully from Arya, and slightly strained from Eragon.

"You dance very well, Eragon Argetlam. I would not have guessed your troubles dancing." Arya said.

"Hmm. You are very nice Arya svit-kona. I know my dancing is not all that great, especially after Durza." Eragon replied. "I have trouble doing many things, such as fighting and sometimes but, luckily, some things, such as this…" He had Arya twirl away from him and then back. As he caught her, he said, "and this." As he leaned over to dip her. When he tried to pull her back up, he and Arya fell. He screamed out in pain as his back began to spasm.

"Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaaah!" he screamed.

Arya reacted immediately, leaning over him, holding his hands above his head, restraining him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Suddenly, he stopped spasaming.

"Saphira, what happened?" Arya asked visibly upset, fear visible in her eyes.

"I put him to sleep so he wouldn't hurt himself. My poor little one." Saphira replied.

"Are all his episodes this bad?" Arya said concern apparent in her voice.

"No little one. Most are worse. This was small by comparison." Saphira answered sadly.

"Oh." Arya answered quietly.

"Little one? Eragon will wake soon so you should probably get up." Saphira said with a smile. She showed Arya what she was seeing. Arya straddling Eragon's waist, leaning over him, his hands pinned above his head. Arya started blushing profusely and got up immediately,

"Saphira…" Arya started, her voice sounding flustered

"Do not worry, little one. I will not show him this, I promise. I know how you and he feel towards each other, and I know it would not do for him to be distracted. Now, help me. Put him on my back so I can fly him back to the hold." Saphira said knowingly

"Yes, Saphira"

******

Okay. 1st part of a two part story. Just had to get it out there. Review please. Sorry for the misspellings and the dancing parts. I didn't know how to phrase those. Please review. Really.


	2. Chapter 2

This one starts about an hour after the last one. Eragon and Saphira are in the treetop house and a visitor comes. This one is pretty short but I had to do it. Consider it a transition paragraph.

*****

"_Little one. Little one. Eragon, please wake up."_ Saphira was looking at Eragon who was still strapped to her back.

"Mnmh. Eeeemph. Uhm."

"_Eragon, you are not actually saying anything."_

"Hmmm? What? Why am I strapped to your back Saphira? And why am I so sore?" Eragon asked, confused.

"_You are strapped to my back because Arya put you there but she tied you in too tight and I couldn't get you off. You are sore because during your dance lesson with Arya, you tried to dip her and caused your back to spasm. I would suggest not doing that again little one because you have been asleep for an hour."_ Saphira said, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Wait! What! How did I get here? The last thing I remember was dancing with Arya…"Eragon said, fumbling with the straps tying him to Saphira.

"_Did you hear nothing I just told you? I flew you here. Pay closer attention! What if I told you that we had been in battle? You wouldn't even know._" Saphira said, unhappy that her explanation had gone to waste.

The room was silent for a minute, except for the sounds of Eragon trying to undo the straps that bound his legs.

"_Eragon,"_ Saphira began,

"No, Saphira, I'm sorry," Eragon cut in.

"_Eragon."_

"Saphira, let me finish. I should have been paying attention. It's just, when I'm thinking about Arya, I can't pay attention to anyone else. It-it's like I…"

"Eragon! I-I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." Arya said flustered. "I also wanted to remind you that the Agaetí Blödhren was coming up, so it would be wise to start working on whatever you were planning on doing. Goodbye, Argetlam." Arya turned and started to walk out the door.

"No! Wait! Arya!You have to stay. I need you…"Arya stopped abruptly but did not turn. "I need you to help me get out of the saddle. You tied the straps to tight and I can't undo them myself." Arya visibly relaxed and turned around. "**Waáeí Resö.**" The straps loosened and Eragon quickly undid them.

"Thanks, Arya." Eragon said, turning red with embaressment

"Eragon, didn't you think of using magic to loosen your bonds?" Arya asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Umm…No." Eragon said, sheepishly.

"Goodbye, Eragon-Argetlam. I will see you soon."

Arya said as she turned to walk out the door and descend the stairs.

"Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"I tried, little one. You were too busy apologizing." Saphira replied, smugly.

****

End of chapter two. Sorry for the wait and it being so short.


	3. sorry

Hi readers! I'm going on vacation for 10 days starting Monday. and can't bring my laptop. The first week of August, I have volunteering to do. I won't be able to post another chapter for any of my stories anytime soon, so my sincerest apologies.

newworldwriter1


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, this one starts a few weeks later at the Agaetí Blödhren. I totally ignored the fairth, so… yeah. OH! Sorry about inconsistencies, I don't have the book on this one. Disclaimer: this isn't my backyard; I'm just playing in it.

***

"Eragon… Eragon. Eragon!" Saphira shouted. He looked up at her. She rolled her giant sapphire eyes. "What happened to pay attention?"

"I'm sorry Saphira, I was just marveling at the forest." He replied. He had been marveling at the clearing. The trees, so slim and narrow, were pointing to the heavens, almost as if they were alive. It was dusk. The sun was setting and, for some reason, the colors in the sky looked more vibrant than ever. In front of him, elves were starting fires with magic, but he didn't imagine that it would be at all hard to do since magic and energy were in the air tonight. Someone walked up behind him and broke his reverie.

"Hello Eragon." Arya said quietly as she too gazed at the sky.

"Hello Arya Svit-kona. Are you finished with the presentation… thingy you were gonna share tonight?" Eragon said, forgetting what to call their presentations.

Arya chuckled. "Yes, Eragon, I finished my contribution. It's a poem I wrote." Arya said, still smiling. "What about you?"

"Well," Eragon began, "I made a magic spell, but I need some help with it still. Would you help me with it? I would just need to borrow something; you really don't have to do anything." Eragon looked slightly nervous. Arya, sensing his discomfort, tentatively said, "Well, what do you need? I will let you borrow anything. Well, within reason, I mean."

"Really! Thank you so much!" Eragon looked behind Arya to where Oromis and Glaedr landed. "There is Oromis. I have to go. I will ask for help when I begin. Thank you again so much!" He said quickly as he ran past her.

"_Saphira? Do you know what his contribution is?"_ Arya asked the sparkling blue dragon who was standing where Eragon was.

"_I am sorry little one. He made me promise not to tell you what it was. Something about it being inspired by you, so he couldn't tell you."_ Saphira said with a chuckle in her voice.

Arya, whose curiosity was now piqued, started to plead, but Saphira cut her off.

"Please Saphira?"

"No, little one, now I must go. The masters are calling me" and with that, she started to walk towards the Cripple Who Is Whole and the Golden Dragon.

Arya mock-glared at the blue dragon and her Rider. She really wanted to know what Eragon's contribution was, but decided instead to help set up.

***Later that night***

"Now," Queen Islanzandi began, "It is time for our Shade slayer to present his contribution"

"Thank you, my lady." He began, "Now, for my contribution, I have decided to create a spell." He looked at Arya as he said this to answer her earlier question, "This spell doesn't harm anyone and doesn't do anything very spectacular, but I think it expresses something wonderful, something innocent, and that's something that is so hard to find in this time of oppression. Now, for my spell, I am going to need an assistant, so earlier, I asked Arya Svit-kona to help me. She agreed, but I never told her what she was to do. Now, if you would join me Arya Svit-kona, I will begin."

"_What are you doing"_ Arya asked him silently.

"_Wait and see"_ He replied

"_Oh, and I'm gonna have to borrow your shadow."_ He added

"_My shadow? What do you need my shadow for?"_ Arya replied, unsure.

"_You'll see!"_ Eragon answered quickly

"Arya Svit-kona, with your permission, I would like to borrow your shadow from you." Eragon walked to where Arya was sitting and held his hand out to her. Arya reached for his hand and stood up too.

"Yes, Eragon-Shade Slayer, you may" Arya replied

"**älfa sundava unmalthinae"** Eragon began " **Shur'tugal sundava unmalthinae"**, and immediately, Arya began to feel weird. She felt as if she was being cut in two, but it didn't hurt. A minute later, her shadow had separated from her body. Arya's and Eragon's Shadows began to move and started to run away. **"Sundavar, stydja**" Eragon commanded, and the shadows stopped immediately and returned.

Eragon looked into Arya's eyes _"Arya, will you dance with me?"_

"_Yes, Eragon, I will"_ was her silent reply

"**Sundavar, tauthr nosu**." He put one hand on Arya's waist and took her hand with another. He started to move. He backed up and led her to a spot in the clearing where there was less crowding. Suddenly, Arya could hear music, very slight. Eragon started to move but Arya didn't. She started to blush profusely, suddenly feeling all eyes on her.

"_Arya, just focus on me. Forget all else. Listen to the music" _Eragon said inside her head

"_Where's the music coming from?"_ Arya asked as they started again. Eragon moved back and this time, she moved with him. They gently danced a waltz.

"_I taught a few of the musician elves a song from Carvahall and they agreed to play it." _Arya smiled as the eyes started to disappear. _"What are the words, Eragon?"_ Arya asked somewhat shyly.

"_I'll sing it for you"_ came Eragon's simple reply.

I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Eragon spun Arya out, pulled her in and held her gently. He released her and she started to walk away, but he held on to her hand.

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

Arya came back to him. They began to waltz again. This time, he started by moving forwards.

I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand

He started forwards, moving very close to her. He placed his forehead on hers, and held her close. He started to quietly sing the words out loud, so only she could hear.

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole

******THE END******

Yeah, so that is the cruddy ending. Here is why it took so long: I am not a descriptive person. I tried to write out the dance, but I faild. EPICALLY. So here is what I wanna do. If anyone wants to write out the end of the story, you can send it to me and I will revise mine to fit yours.

p.s Song: Already Over pt.2 by Red

Translation:

**älfa sundava unmalthinae – elf shadow detach**

**Shur'tugal sundava unmalthinae – Dragon rider shadow detach**

**Sundavar, tauthr nosu- Shadows, follow us**


End file.
